


Договор

by Jadaite



Series: Weiss Kreuz (драбблы) [54]
Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Gen, Vignette
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-18
Updated: 2008-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29652927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadaite/pseuds/Jadaite
Series: Weiss Kreuz (драбблы) [54]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177562





	Договор

/Сакура в цвету, да, Айя?/ – вкрадчивый, льнущий голос в сознании легким эхом отзывается в ушах.

— Шульдих, я давно вернул себе своё имя. Хватит издеваться.

Фуджимия даже не вздрагивает. Он терпеливо дожидается, когда телепат убедится, что он настолько же скучен, как и был раньше, и соизволит появиться рядом.

Его сестра трогательно хлопочет в магазине, смеётся, улыбается женщинам, чуть кокетничает с мужчинами и иногда выходит на крыльцо, будто ждет кого-то домой.

Шульдих появляется рядом так, словно вырастает из-под земли.

— Ну? И за что ты готов заплатить нам такую крупную сумму?

— Эпитафия.

Телепат усмехается.

— Тебе повезло. У нас там есть свои счёты. Впрочем, на стоимости это не скажется.

— Не сомневался.


End file.
